


can’t do this to me

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Poorly written angst, and all of them are bad, lots of feelings, take it easy on me i don’t rlly write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: brian fucks up and freddie is furious.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	can’t do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends!! so starting today i’m doing a 25 days of drabbles challenge in the DL server! i decided for my prompts i wanted to double up on them and randomize them so i could challenge myself a little!! for day 1 the ones i got were “bohemian rhapsody” and “biting or bruises” so here’s what i came up with!

“ _ so you think you can love me and leave me to die?”  _ freddie spits, backing brian against the wall. brian is taller than him, but he seems small as the older boy shoves his back against the door.

“fred, i still… i still love you,” brian says quietly, hazel eyes wide.

“yeah? you love me, that’s why i find you balls deep in some girl?” freddie growls. “you’re fucking unbelievable.”

“i’m sorry,” brian gasps, looking tearily up at his partner— or, former partner, maybe, depending on what freddie’s next move is.

the shorter man places a surprisingly gentle hand on brian’s skin where his neck meets his shoulder, as though he’s asking permission. brian doesn’t know what for, but he nods frantically in spite of himself. whatever freddie gives, he’ll take, especially if this is the last time.

even the thought makes brian well up, but he tries not to dwell on it too much because now freddie is standing on his toes and biting  _ hard  _ where his hand had been just a second ago.

brian gasps so sharply it almost hurts in his throat, tipping his head to the side so freddie has better access. his eyes slip closed as freddie begins to suck at his neck. 

“fred,” he exhales. 

freddie pulls back. “shut  _ up,”  _ he grunts. “i don’t want to hear my name out of your  _ fucking  _ mouth. not tonight, maybe not  _ ever.” _

brian’s stomach drops. he fucked up, he fucked up  _ so bad.  _ how could he  _ do  _ this? freddie is the only one he wants, and it could be over in the blink of a fucking eye because of him, and he’s never felt so  _ stupid _ but then, then freddie is biting him again, just over his pulse point and all his thoughts fly out the window again.

“sorry,” he gasps, his head falling back against the wall. “i’m sorry.”

“fucking well should be,” freddie replies, shoving a leg between brian’s before sucking another bruise into his neck.

brian’s knees go weak until freddie’s thigh is the only thing keeping him standing up, and he can’t help but rut against the older boy’s leg as freddie marks him.

brian can tell from the way freddie is handling him that he’s fucking  _ furious,  _ and he should be, brian  _ knows  _ that, and no matter how good it feels to be bitten and bruised by him, in the back of his head he knows he doesn’t deserve it. he doesn’t deserve  _ freddie. _

the thought hits him like a ton of bricks and he stills. he knew he messed up, but now the thought that he  _ never  _ deserved freddie fills him up with guilt and dread.

“are you okay?” freddie murmurs, pulling back from brian’s neck.

brian nods his head. “yes. yeah, fred, please keep going.”

freddie looks at him skeptically. “are you sure?”

brian nods again, more frantically this time. “yes, fred,  _ please.” _

“if you really mean it…” freddie murmurs.

“i mean it, i mean it, just  _ don’t  _ stop,” brian begs. he  _ needs  _ it, he needs  _ freddie,  _ no matter how much sadness fills his stomach. 

freddie can see how desperate brian is, and he can’t deny him, he’s never been able to, which has now proved to be an incredible flaw. if freddie had just said no to brian, just  _ once,  _ this could have all been avoided, and brian wouldn’t have ruined everything they had so meticulously created together.

anger swells in freddie’s gut as he thinks about it, and he bites again, harder than before, and it’s going to leave marks for a week at least. the thought fills him with satisfaction.

freddie places a hand over brian’s crotch, and before he can even ask, brian is nodding again.

“yeah,” he gasps, bucking his hips forward without meaning to.

“ _ don’t,”  _ freddie rasps. “you’ll take what i give you.”

“fuck,” brian breathes. “sorry.”

freddie doesn’t say anything else before he unbuttons brian’s jeans. he shoves them halfway down brian’s thighs and slips his hand into the younger boy’s briefs. he’s hard, so hard he’s already throbbing in freddie’s hand, and he feels  _ so  _ guilty for it. he shouldn’t be turned on right now, not after he ruined everything, but he can’t help it.

freddie resumes biting and nipping at brian’s neck as he wraps a dry hand around his cock. brian whimpers. it hurts a little, but brian knows it’s on purpose. he knows he doesn’t deserve the gentleness that freddie usually grants him, but somehow this feels even better right now. his cock leaks, a bead of precome dribbling from the tip as freddie flicks his wrist.

“can’t believe you’re gettin’ off on this, the  _ fuck’s  _ wrong with you?” freddie says venomously.

“i’m sorry,” brian says again, but it’s all in vain. he knows there’s nothing he can say to fix it.

freddie’s touch is rough, but it feels so good, especially when he starts leaving bruising bites on brian’s exposed neck again. everything feels like too much, too fast, too rough, but it fits so perfectly with the stir of terrible, overwhelming feelings of guilt and anger at himself and sadness that are overtaking him that it just feels  _ right. _

freddie doesn’t say anything as he jerks brian off, and the room is instead filled with brian’s gasping moans and freddie’s harsh breaths and the soft sound of freddie’s hand against brian’s cock. the silence is intoxicating and terrifying at the same time, and it clouds brian’s head until all he knows is freddie, freddie, freddie, just like he always should have.

“fred,” he moans, despite what freddie had told him, and then he’s coming, spilling into freddie’s hand and his own pants. it’s filthy and it makes his stomach twist but somehow it feels like that’s only right.

freddie pulls his hand out of brian’s pants and steps back, allowing brian to step away from the wall. brian pulls his jeans up, buttons them, and then there’s a silence that’s thick and miserable before freddie says, “get out.”

it hits brian like a train, but he isn’t sure why he wasn’t expecting it. “what?”

“get out. i don’t want to see you right now.” freddie’s eyes are cast to the floor as he speaks, but brian can tell how angry he is.

“fred, baby, you can’t do this to me,” he pleads, but even he himself knows that’s not true. freddie can do it, he  _ should _ , but it’s fucking terrifying.

freddie looks at brian, finally, his eyes bright and furious. “get out of here,” he spits, and this time, finally, brian does.


End file.
